This Love wasn't Meant to last I know this now (Lucius X Narcissa)
by LaurHiddleston
Summary: Narcissa Finds out some news about her boyfriend Lucius Malfoy from non other than her sister Bellatrix. Hogwarts Lucissa. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling


"This love was never meant to last. I know that now."

I didn't even think it was love at this point, I loved him but after everything he didn't return those feelings. It's better I got out know before he grew attached as I.

"Better you get out now Cissy, I told you he isn't good for you." Bella said sympathetically.

I rolled my eyes, I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to be left alone was that too much to ask?

"Can I just be alone Bella?" I asked softly.

She patted my head sympathetically before strolling out of my dorm room not bothering to shut the door behind her.

I got a minute to myself before I heard footsteps treading back up the stairs.

"What part of I want to be alone don't you understand?"

"Cissa, I'm sorry alright. Please just talk to me."

There he stood in all his head boy glory. I didn't want to let Lucius see he in fact did upset me this much. I was a Black and Black's didn't cry.

"Go away Lucius; before I hex you into the Slytherin common room.

Of course he didn't listen, why would he listen. He was smart enough though to keep his distance. He stood in the middle of the dorm. I could feel his grey eyes burning on me even without looking up at him. Guess you could say Lucius Malfoy had that effect on people.

"Narcissa, Please look at me. She kisses me, I didn't kiss her back alright. I care about you, you know this."

It took everything in me not to hex him out of the room right then and there. My heart was shattering, however I wasn't weak, I was a Black. I forced my icy blue eyes to lock up with his stormy grey ones. He looked like he hadn't sleep like I had. His silvery blonde hair was falling out of his emerald ribbon that normally held his hair back.

"That's not what Bella saw. Haven't you done enough Lucius? Just leave. Please just let me go." I insisted.

He walked over to me and stopped a few inches away from the bed.

"Has it ever occured to you Bella hates me, and would do whatever it takes to break us up? I won't let you go Cissa." Lucius objected as he reached down to touch me.

"Don't touch me." I snapped pushing him away.

Moments of silence feel between us before either of us said anything else. I honestly was hoping and praying he would just leave me alone, but that would be too simple wouldn't it?

"What do I have to do to make it up to you? To get you to at least look at me, Narcissa." he sighed.

Did he honestly think he could just make it up to me and I would simply forget he cheated on me? What part of it was over didn't he understand. I knew I should've hexed him out of the room, but like I said earlier I loved him.

"You can't fix this Lucius. You don't just get to buy me a gift and make me forget you cheated. Just go okay, or I'll make you." I warned.

I wasn't playing his games anymore, and I wasn't having this conversation with him. For once he listened, he walked over to the frame of the doorway before turning his gaze on me once more.

"Why don't you Veritaserum Bella and ask her what exactly happened. Good night Cissa." Lucius replied.

I waited till I didn't hear his footsteps anymore before wrapping my arms around myself, and crawling up against the headboard.

"This Love was never meant to last. I know this now."

The first week Lucius left a bouquet of narcissuses at my dorm door. The second week he was about to break the door down trying to get me to open it and talk things out with him. The third week Bella said he pathetically feel asleep by my dorm room door, I however would have had to see that for myself to believe it. The great Lucius Malfoy wouldn't stop that low and especially not for me. The fourth week was the last week of his seventh year. I expected something even more grand, however he avoided me like the plague. When I would sit at the table for meals he would get up and leave. When I would enter the common room he would have somewhere else to be. I don't know why but something about him letting me go left an uneasy feeling in my stomach; and a pain in my chest.

"Cissy,there's a letter for you, wonder who it could be from." Bella barked before throwing herself beside me on the bed.

I knew by the handwriting alone on who it was from, I waited for Bella to get up and give me some privacy, but of course that wasn't happening.

"The anticipation is killing me, do tell me what is says, Cissy." she sneered.

The pain in my chest was back as I slowly to Bella's distress opened the letter.

 _My dearest Narcissa,_

 _I dreaded writing this note because well, I simply didn't want to write it. I hoped you would have forgave me and would be by my side as I graduate, but if you're reading this, that isn't the case. I can swear to you that nothing happened, but it won't change that she did kiss me and Bellatrix did witness it. You must believe I never meet to hurt you. I cared about you Cissa, more than I ever cared about anymore, to be honest I still do. I can't stand the hurt I caused you and I will as you said "let you go" I will be watching and caring from afar. Hope you enjoy your summer and I'm truly sorry for the pain I've caused you._

 _goodbye Narcissa,_

 _yours always,_

 _Lucius._

"He's even more pathetic than I thought. The nerve of him to say he cares about you. Don't worry I can get rid of him for you Cissy." Bella smiled.

"Actually Bella, can I just be alone? Thank you for the letter though." I said softly.

"You're better off Cissy." She smiled.

Then it hit me,what Lucius said. The reason she said she saw what she did. She hated him and she didn't want us to be together from the start. What if he was telling the truth after all?

"Bella wait. Lucius was kissing her back right?" I asked.

Her dark eyes meet my light ones as curiosity and something else I couldn't read burned in them.

"He told you himself they were kissing Narcissa." Bella grumbled.

I shook my head negatively, she didn't answer the question and she knew very well what I meant.

"Did he kiss her back Bella?" I demanded.

A dark smirk crossed her face as she walked back over to me.

"Why does it matter Cissy? He cheated and you deserve better. Forget Malfoy!" she urged.

I jumped off the bed and walked in front of Bella, looking up at her. Bella was not only older but taller, surprise, surprise.

"I loved him Bella, it madders." I said simply.

Anger was written all over her face, Lucius was right. She didn't even have to admit anything before I brushed passed her and ran out of the room.

I could hear her calling after me, but I didn't care. I practically took down Lucius dorm door.

"Rude you could knock, Narcissa." Rodolphus replied.

"Where's Lucius?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy and I didn't understand why.

"Not here. I assumed he told you." Rodolphus sighed.

"Told me what?" I exclaimed.

"He went home, left early this morning."

"This love was not meant to last. I Know this now."

My mind was spiraling. How was I supposed to get to Malfoy Manor and leave Hogwarts? It was impossible.

I had to get to Hogsmeade, then I could apparate to the manor and see Lucius.

"I gotta go." I said leaving the room as quickly as I came.

I ran as fast as I could out of the common room, and down the stairs. He did care, it was real wasn't it? I wasn't even sure how I managed to get out of the school without anyone noticing but I didn't care.

I got barely in Hogsmeade before speaking the words.

"Malfoy Manor."

The world around me began spinning and soundly I felt the ground beneath my feet once more. There it was. I been to the manor twice, once for one of Lucius Mother's parties when I was thirteen. The second time last year when Lucius introduced me to his parent's. It still however felt foreign to me as I slowly entered the gate and walked up to the manor. It then occurred to me I had no idea what to say to him. What if he didn't want to see me? What if he was angry I didn't believe him. My feet keep walking until the large manor doors were in front of me. I slowly grabbed the giant brass door knob, before I even knocked the door swung open.

"Cissa?"

I looked up and there he was. He looked much better and more like his old self since the last time I saw him. He was dressed in his dress robes, and his hair was neatly pulled away from his face. I searched his stormy grey eyes trying to find some sort of happiness that I was here.

"I'm sorry, You were right for once." I smirked.

He slowly closed the gap between us. He hovered over me and before he even said anything I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. It took him a few minutes to register before he wrapped his arms tightly around me hugging me back.

"I missed you Narcissa. More than you know." He whispered.

"I love you Lucius." I whispered back.

"And I you Cissa, always."

"This love wasn't meant to last. I know that now."

I know that it was a lie, and maybe we could last forever, all I needed now was a ring!


End file.
